Hanging By A Moment
by rachcorleone
Summary: Passara mais de dez anos vivendo pela única coisa que tinha certeza: jamais o esqueceria.


**Criada em: **11/02/2007

**Capítulo Único**

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

Os finos flocos de neve caiam lentamente, tingindo cada pedacinho da imensidão, ainda verde, á sua frente, mostrando que o inverno havia acabado de começar.

O vento frio soprava de forma calma, fazendo algumas flores, sobreviventes ao frio iminente, balançarem levemente, assim como a barra do grosso sobretudo que usava, a qual dançava contra suas pernas. Os braços estavam cruzados em frente ao peito, tentando fazer mais calor naquela parte do corpo; a longa franja negra balançava levemente na frente do rosto, moldando com perfeição a face extremamente branca, de expressões serenas, onde um singelo sorriso brincava no canto dos lábios vermelhos e finos, dando-lhe um ar perfeito de anjo.

Algumas poucas crianças corriam ao arredor, enquanto as mães estavam sentadas nos bancos, conversando e rindo. Alguns adolescentes patinavam sobre o lago já congelado daquele pedacinho do paraíso.

O homem estava parado no centro do movimento, apenas observando a paisagem que aquele parque isolado dava-lhe da cidade; cidade a qual não pudera visitar durante os últimos três anos. Três longos anos, e nada havia mudado, absolutamente. Apenas ele mudara.

As mesmas atividades, os mesmo lugares, as mesas risadas, as mesmas vozes e rostos o circulavam, fazendo-o lembrar-se com perfeição de tudo pelo que passara ali, em Montreal, desde que se mudara para lá, tendo apenas quatro anos.

Passara tanto tempo ali. Tanta felicidade, tanta tristeza, tantas amizades, tantos amores vão... Tantos momentos, e ele apenas conseguia lembrar-se com perfeição daqueles que passara ao lado da pessoa mais perfeita que já conhecera em toda sua vida.

Aquela cidade fazia-o lembrar-se de muitas coisas, algumas deveras constrangedoras, outras, no entanto, infinitamente perfeitas, inesquecíveis, cheias de carinho, amor e devoção. Todos com _ele_.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm Hanging by a moment here with you_

Não importava quanto tempo passasse. Não importava se eram segundos e minutos; se eram dias ou meses; se eram anos... Tudo o que realmente importava, era que nunca, jamais, seria capaz de esquecer-se de tudo o que vivera ali; de tudo o que _ele _lhe ensinara; nunca conseguiria esquecer aquele amor que mantinha escondido desde os quinze anos; nunca esqueceria que ele ocupava um lugar muito importante em seu coração... E alma, como se houvesse sido marcado com brasa em sua mente: apenas fazia pensar nele mais e mais; apenas fazia lembrar-se de tudo o quê viveram juntos; só fazia amá-lo cada segundo mais, como se sua vida dependesse apenas desse sentimento, omitido por pouco mais de dez anos.

Sentimento que, por mais que houvesse tentado, não conseguira tirar de dentro de si, não importando o modo que tentasse; conformara-se em amá-lo, mas prometera á si mesmo que nunca contaria á ele; que nunca o deixaria saber o quanto doía o fato de que ele casar-se-ia dentro de poucas semanas; nunca o deixaria saber o quanto lhe magoava ter que ser o padrinho desse casamento, fingindo estar estupidamente feliz por ele, quando na verdade estava morrendo por dentro. Estava desmoronando aos poucos e não havia nada que pudesse fazer, absolutamente.

Não sabia quanto mais agüentaria toda aquela dor, apenas sabia que não seria muito e, então, não conseguia saber que atitude tomaria: se contaria á ele tudo o que guardara tão bem durante tantos anos ou se simplesmente cortaria toda e qualquer relação que tivesse com ele e, para isso, teria que desistir do seu sonho, pelo qual lutara ao lado dele para conquistar.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_

Não se importava realmente em desistir de tal sonho; não se isso permitisse o amor da sua vida ser feliz ao lado de outra pessoa; se isso permitisse que o amor de sua vida não achasse que tinha alguma culpa por aquela amizade de um pouco mais de duas décadas ter terminado por causa de um amor inconseqüente e que não mediria esforços para ultrapassar toda e qualquer barreira que surgisse no caminho deles.

Mas o medo de perdê-lo de todas as formas, quando ele ficasse sabendo da existência de tal sentimento, era maior que qualquer coragem que tivesse de ultrapassar barreiras. O medo de nunca mais vê-lo sorrir para si, não importando quanto tempo houvessem ficado sem se falar, falava mais alto do que o amor, que o fazia desejar tanto poder provar daqueles lábios vermelhos e sempre sorridentes.

Apenas tinha medo de fazê-lo lhe odiar e esse medo apenas crescera mais e mais com o passar dos anos, fazendo-o transformar-se naquela pessoa sempre séria, que quase nunca fazia brincadeiras, quando sua natureza era piadista e animada.

E tal mudança fizera com que _ele_ se preocupasse... E quando o vira preocupado, querendo saber o que acontecia, por um momento achara que ele estivesse apaixonado por si também, mas não demorara muito para voltar á realidade e perceber que todo o amor que o outro poderia sentir por si era apenas fraternal e, como tal, ele sentiria-se preocupado e tentaria ajudar-lhe.

Sempre fora assim e não seria agora que mudaria.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Aquele parque era para onde sempre correra quando sentia-se mal; era seu refugio, era onde gostava de ficar, isolado, pensando em tudo o que acontecia, apenas observando a cidade, tão pequena lá embaixo.

E era onde ele sempre lhe achava com um sorriso preocupado nos lábios firmes, pronto para lhe dar os melhores conselhos ou apenas lhe abraçar, passando toda a segurança que precisasse sentir no momento. Ele sempre lhe fazia sair daquele lugar que ambos sabiam ser seu "cantinho da dor", como _ele_ gostava de chamar.

E sabia que daquela vez não seria diferente.

Assim que ele notasse sua falta, iria procurá-lo ali; era sempre ali o primeiro lugar que _ele_ procurava. E, embora dessa vez não quisesse que ele viesse lhe procurar, não queria de fato procurar qualquer outro lugar para poder pensar; para poder decidir-se; para poder tentar esquecer, por um momento que fosse, aquele amor devastador.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Passara mais de dez anos vivendo pela única coisa que tinha certeza: jamais o esqueceria e sempre que se sentisse mal estaria correndo, não tão certo para onde estava indo, sabendo apenas que, no final, depois de passar em inúmeros lugares, acabaria naquele parque, apenas para ter mais um momento com _ele_.

Apenas por mais um momento...

Um momento que daria tudo para tê-lo para si ao menos por uma vez; um momento que seria capaz de tudo apenas para sentir-se amado por ele como uma pessoa muito mais importante que qualquer outra; queria sentir-se amado como amante, não como amigo ou como o irmão que era considerado.

_There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

Contudo, não tinha esse amor dele, então não tinha nada a perder; não tinha nada mais pelo que lutar, pois sabia que seriam lutas vãs apenas para tentar conquistar um amor que ele nunca sentiria por si.

Mas ainda assim não havia nada no mundo que o faria mudar de idéia; nada no mundo lhe faria conseguir tirar esse amor de dentro de si. Nada, em absoluto.

Haveria sempre apenas o seu melhor amigo, o seu irmão. Haveria apenas o seu amigo de infância; haveria apenas seu confidente; haveria apenas seu conselheiro; haveria apenas aquele que lhe fazia rir quando queria chorar. Haveria apenas aquele que sempre amaria.

Haveria apenas Pierre Bouvier, que nunca se apaixonaria por David Desrosiers.

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

E depois de tanto tempo, David estava apenas desesperado para conseguir mudar, fazer seu coração acordar para essa realidade deveras cruel: jamais seria correspondido.

Queria apenas voltar no tempo, para o dia que chegara em Montreal e fazer qualquer coisa para que Pierre o odiasse quando conversaram pela primeira vez; queria apenas voltar para onde tudo aquilo havia começado, mas no final seria sempre a mesma coisa: estaria sempre onde Pierre estivesse, apoiando-o em todas suas decisões, não importando o quanto elas lhe machucasse; estaria sempre ao lado dele, não deixando-o cair, como ele próprio caia cada dia mais. Estaria sempre ao lado de Pierre, nos shows, fazendo de conta que todos aqueles flertes sobre o palco significavam algo mais do que meras brincadeiras, para deixar os fãs confusos.

Estaria sempre ao lado de Pierre, dando-lhe todo o amor e conforto que este pudesse precisar, não importando o quanto tivesse que sacrificar para consegui-lo.

Não importando que, daquela vez, estava custando seu coração e alma; sua felicidade.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

-David? – a voz grossa chegou á seus ouvidos, fazendo seu coração disparar, a respiração falhar e um arrepio gostoso correr seu corpo.

Suspirando baixinho, olhou por cima dos próprios ombros, apenas para vê-lo mais belo do que poderia lembrar-se; os cabelos castanhos caiam até um pouco á baixo das orelhas, bagunçados; os olhos castanhos fixavam-se em si, fazendo todo o frio de Montreal sumir. O corpo forte estava escondido sob vários casacos e, por cima destes, um sobretudo tão grosso quanto o seu, dando ao outro homem um ar sério, que não existia, de fato.

As mãos estavam nos bolsos do agasalho maior e Pierre encolhia-se levemente, tentando fugir do frio.

Tão belo quanto sempre.

-Hei. –murmurou, sorrindo de leve, antes de voltar a olhar para frente; não demorou muito e Pierre parou ao seu lado, perigosamente perto; tão perto que seus braços roçavam. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou, sem olhá-lo.

Pierre suspirou, encolhendo-se mais quando o vento soprou um pouco mais forte.

-Estou preocupado com você, David. – murmurou, sincero, olhando para o rosto do melhor amigo, analisando: as íris castanhas e verdes não tinham o mesmo brilho de vivacidade de antes; as bochechas estavam vermelhas pelo frio e os lábios estavam levemente secos, apenas ficando mais tentadores do que já eram.

A franja caia bagunçada sobre o rosto, ocultando parcialmente a expressão triste.

-Não tem porque se preocupar. – a voz suave murmurou; o tom triste era claro até mesmo para uma pessoa que nunca o houvesse visto na vida.

Pierre ainda ficou alguns minutos olhando para o menor, antes de suspirar e olhar para frente.

-Você anda mais triste que antes... Desde que voltamos do Brasil. – comentou num resmungo, sentindo-se chateado por não conseguir ajudar aquele que era o ser mais importante na sua vida. – Isso me preocupa. Você nunca escondeu o porque de estar triste, Dave... Se não era para mim que você contava, era para sua mãe ou para o Seb... – continuou, voltando a olhar para o amigo, que apenas havia abaixado a cabeça; a franja escondendo o rosto. – Você não contou nada para eles e... Eu tenho medo do que sua cabecinha maluca possa estar tramando.

David suspirou pesadamente, ainda sem erguer o rosto.

-Minha cabeça não trama nada, Pie, eu apenas... Quero ficar sozinho. – completou, girando a cabeça para o lado oposto ao qual o amigo estava.

Pierre ainda ficou um tempo em silêncio, apenas olhando para os cabelos negros do mais baixo, sentindo-se impotente perante tanta dor expressa na voz, mesmo que sem querer.

Tirando uma mão do bolso, segurou o queixo de David entre seus dedos, forçando-o a voltar a lhe encarar, apenas vendo lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do menor, marcando o rosto de preto, devido ao lápis que David passara mais cedo.

Mordiscou os lábios.

-Que diabos está acontecendo com você? – sua voz não era mais que um sussurro, mas era alta o bastante para se fazer ouvir pelo menor, que apenas fechara os olhos, aproveitando a sensação dos dedos gélidos contra a pele do seu rosto; guardando na memória a textura daquele toque.

-Amor, Pie... Apenas isso. – murmurou, vago, ainda de olhos fechados; ainda sentindo as pernas bambas; ainda sentindo o coração batendo forte contra a caixa torácica; apenas sentindo mais e mais vontade de chorar.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you_

-Por quem? – Pierre perguntou e, suspirando, David voltou a abrir os olhos, fixando-os nos do maior. – Por favor, Davey... Não suporto mais te ver nesse estado e não poder fazer absolutamente nada para que aquele seu sorriso lindo surja novamente. Eu... Quero o antigo David de volta... Eu quero aquele David bobinho de volta... – colocou uma mecha negra atrás da orelha do menor. – Eu apenas quero que você volte a ser você mesmo.

Ficaram minutos daquele jeito; corpos próximos, olhos nos olhos, numa conversa muda.

O vento soprava, agora, forte, fazendo seus sobretudos balançarem para frente e para trás, entrelaçando-se um no outro e na perna um do outro.

-Eu... – David murmurou, quebrando o silêncio. – Antes de contar, eu... – chupou o piercing no lábio, incerto, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual. – Eu quero que você saiba que, dependendo da sua reação, eu... Eu vou sair da banda, Piér. – completou, baixinho e Pierre acariciou sua bochecha com a palma da mão; castanhos presos em esverdeados, tentando entender o que se passava na mente do menor.

-Conte-me o que precisa, David. Deixe-me ajudá-lo, por favor. – sentia que as lágrimas de frustração logo estariam escorrendo e não faria nada, absolutamente, para impedi-las. – Por quem você está apaixonado?

Mais minutos de silêncio incerto, onde ambos corações batiam apressados, ansiando que todas as vontades ocultas por tanto tempo, finalmente fossem expressas.

-Eu estou... Eu... Amo você, Pierre. – David respondeu, longos minutos depois, ainda encarando as íris castanhas, as quais passaram a brilhar em surpresa. – Desde que eu tinha quinze anos, eu amo você e... Droga! – exclamou, afastando-se. – Seu casamento é daqui algumas semanas e eu tenho sempre que estragar tudo para você, quando você está feliz. – as lágrimas corriam com mais força agora. – Mas... Infernos, Pierre! Eu não agüento mais.

-Davey, eu...

-Me deixa terminar... – pediu, antes de permitir que um soluço escapasse por seus lábios; doía como o diabo saber que estava apenas estragando o momento mais importante da vida de Pierre; doía horrores saber que não fazia parte desse momento; mas doía mais ainda tentar continuar enganando a si mesmo, escondendo aquele sentimento. Doeria ainda mais vê-lo casar sem ter consciência daquele sentimento. – Eu _juro_ que eu não queria estragar esse momento da sua vida, Pie... Eu **juro**! Mas eu simplesmente não consigo mais guardar isso apenas para mim, inferno. Eu... Eu estou satisfeito, se você estiver feliz. Mas _nunca_ vou ser feliz sabendo que não sou capaz de te fazer sorrir, de te fazer se sentir especial. – enxugou o rosto com as costas das mãos num gesto brusco, sentindo-se revoltado consigo mesmo, por não conseguir conter-se por mais algum tempo. – Eu... Apenas queria um momento especial com você, um momento que não fosse de amizade como todos os que eu consigo lembrar... Mas eu sei que é impossível.

Um silêncio pesado seguiu essas palavras; castanhas miravam esverdeadas, procurando qualquer sinal de mentira, encontrando apenas dor e sinceridade. As esverdeadas fixavam as castanhas procurando revolta, fúria e tristeza, encontrando apenas confusão.

-Eu... Dave, eu... – Pierre passou uma mão pelos cabelos, tão confuso quanto David sentira-se logo que notara tudo o que sentia pelo seu melhor amigo. – Porra, David! Por quê não me contou isso antes? – perguntou, aproximando-se do menor.

-Eu tinha medo que você me odiasse, como está fazendo agora! – gritou em resposta, as lágrimas voltando a escorrer. – Eu tinha medo de que você não me quisesse mais por perto. Eu tinha medo, droga! Muito. Mas... Para mim chega! Eu não consigo mais viver assim, Pierre. Não dá; não dá para passar mais um dia sofrendo por você não saber disso. – empurrou-o levemente. – E agora que você me odeia, eu saio da droga da banda e vou sumir... Eu... – soluçou.

-Eu tinha o direito de saber, David. – Pierre murmurou, parecendo desapontado, arrancando outro soluço do menor.

-Eu tenho o direito de tentar ser feliz. – o outro murmurou em resposta, antes de abaixar a cabeça e puxar os cabelos, como se isso fosse fazer a dor sumir. – Por quê eu não consigo te odiar, Pierre? Por quê você tem que ser tudo o que preciso? Por quê? – ergueu a cabeça, dando soquinhos no peito de Pierre, que apenas o olhava, surpreso pelo fato do menor estar simplesmente soltando tudo o que segurara dentro de si por tanto tempo, sem medo do que isso poderia causar. – Por quê você tem que ser perfeito, seu idiota? Por quê eu não consigo te socar com força, para você sentir o mínimo de toda a dor que me faz sentir? – soluçou. – Por quê você não podia apenas ter me ignorado quando eu me mudei? – outro soluço. – Por quê você não pode apenas me amar da mesma maneira que eu te amo? – mais um soluço. – Por quê...

O resto da perguntou foi abafado por um par de lábios que pousaram, delicados, sobre os seus; macios, úmidos e quentes.

O coração bateu com mais força e os joelhos tremeram; sentiu um braço forte envolver sua cintura, aproximando-lhe mais do corpo do dono de seu coração.

Levou uma mão trêmula até a nuca do maior, puxando-o para mais perto, tentando aumentar o contato dos lábios, enquanto a outra mão apenas apertava um punhado do tecido do sobretudo, com força.

David sentiu a língua de Pierre pedir passagem nos seus lábios; passagem a qual não hesitou em dar, fazendo com que as línguas se enroscassem com lentidão, parecendo querer dar àquele beijo todo o sentimento do mais puro amor que ambos sentiam.

Os lábios se encaixavam com perfeição, como se houvessem sido desenhados um para o outro, assim como os corpos.

Não sabiam quanto tempo haviam ficado ali, apenas trocando o beijo mais puro que duas pessoas com suas idades poderia dar; apenas sabiam que queriam que aquilo nunca terminasse; que aquele mar de sensações e sentimentos novos nunca sumisse de dentro de cada um.

-Eu amo você. – Pierre murmurou quando os lábios se separaram pelo tempo suficiente para que pudessem pegar mais ar, antes de voltarem á unir-se.

Era apenas mais um momento um com o outro... O mais importante de todos.

_Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you._


End file.
